The Steave Wilkos Show: Inuyasha Style
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: Wow. Inuyasha is in a huge pickle. Now only did he cheat on Kagome but with her sister. Who is it? You will have to read to find out. There is a small twist also. The ending will be sweet and simple. R&R.


**Steve Wilkos Show: Inuyasha Style**

_**Announcement: Today on the Steve Wilkos Show. Kagome is brought in to tell Steve that her boyfriend is in suspicion of cheating on her. Later she reveals a secret to her boyfriend that will turn the show around.**_

(The audience claps as Steve walks down the aisle and stops in front of the stage.)

"Hello everyone and welcome to the show. My first guest is Kagome Higurashi from Japan. She is here because she suspects that her boyfriend is cheating her on behind her back. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"So tell me why do you think that your boyfriend is cheating on you?"

"Because Steve he comes home late and then he takes a shower as soon as he hits the door. He usually gives me a hug and a kiss before hitting the shower. It's been that way since we've been together. He works in an office business and he does work late sometimes and when he comes home and gives me a hug and a kiss and then go and shower." Tears threaten to fall as she explains her story.

"So how long do you think that he's been cheating on you?"

"For about two months. I even sent a private detective but he was too much of a coward to go through with it. So I came here to see if you can help me."

"Ok. That's what I'm here for I'm here to help you and to get closure on what you want to know. But if he _is_ cheating on you, what would you do?"

"I would leave him (applause)...but then I would tell him my own secret (ooooo)."

"Well, he's not listening backstage so would you mind telling me what this secret is?"

"I'm sleeping with his half-brother (ooooo)." She wipes her eyes to keep the tears from falling. "But I love him more than anything and he's never been there for me and his brother has."

"Well for right now I want you to go and calm yourself down while I talk to him ok?"

"Ok." She stands up and is escorted off of the stage.

"Alright lets gets Kagome's boyfriend out, here is, Inuyasha Taishou."

(Inuyasha, wearing a red polo shirt and black jeans and black shoes walks onto the stage and sat in the chair his girlfriend just sat in.)

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Hi Stive."

"Um...do you know why you are here on this show?"

"I have my suspicions. Probably because Kagome is accusing me of cheating or something. Which is stupid."

"Is it?"

"Of course it is! I love her."

"So why the late nights coming home and immediately going in the shower?"

"I was dirty."

"Dirty from working in an office? Or dirty from smelling of sex?" (applause)

"Whatever."

"Is that you're only answer, whatever."

"Look, I didn't do nothing ok?"

"That's not what Kagome says."

"Like I care what the wench says!"

"You must care if you say you love her! Or are you lying?"

"..."

"So you're admitted that you cheated on your girlfriend then?"

"Look...I did it once ok? That was it."

"Once a day or a week for the next two months or so?"

"I don't have to explain to you!"

"But you will explain to her. And I won't have you back-talk me on my stage so what I want you to do is get off my chair and stand up!" (applause while Inuyasha stood up and crosses his arms)

"Whatever."

"You know...you sound like a guilty man because guilty men have no answers."

"Feh!"

"Well...you're girlfriend is backstage, and want answers. Are you going to give them to her?'

"I might." (Steve steps onto the stage in front of Inuyasha)

"You are going to give her the damn answers she deserves. And if you deny her I will _say _that you cheated on her (applause)!".

'Fine, shit, I'll tell her if that make you happy!"

"No...it'll make Kagome happy!" Steve turns and walks a few feet from Inuyasha. "Let's bring Kagome back out here." Kagome walks through the door and stops between the two men.

"Kagome. Here is the man, that you love moe than anything. The man that you would give, your everything to. Here is your chance to seek the truth you so deserve." Steve says as he walks off the stage so the couple can talk.

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome."

"Look. All I want is to tell me the truth. That's all I want from you is the truth. Is that so hard to get from your thick head?"

He shifts slightly. "No."

"So why the late nights? Why the hurry showers? Why the slow phone calls? Why not paying any attention to me? Why you never hold me like you used to? Why we hardly kiss anymore? Why that every time I call you, you are always busy, evern when you are not at work?! Why Inuyasha, why?!" Her voice raises after each question, caving the hanyou to answer her in one sentence.

"Because I was busy with someone else!" (ooohh)

"...what?"

He sighs as he ran his clawed fingers through his hair. "I've been seeing someone else for the past three months. I...I am falling in love with her Kagome."

"After everything we've been through. The countless times I had saved you. The times that we share that no one else matters. You're throuwing it all away over some bitch?!"

"She is not some bitch!"

"To me she is! You cheated on me you bastard!" (applause)

"Inuyasha...why didn't you tell her that you wanted to be with another woman?"

"I...I don't know. I want them both."

"That won't happen."

"How do you know? I got you both now don't I?!

"Not anymore." she said softly.

Steve looks between the arguing couple before continuing. "Inuyasha you can't have both women knowing one don't know about the other. That just don't work."

"I worked for awhile and I was happy with that."

"So you rather be with her than me though right?'

"I..."

"I don't want to hear anymore Inuyasha. Because I have something to tell you." (oooo)

"Oh? And what pray tell do you have to tell me that I don't already know?"

"You were never there for me. You were never there when I needed you the most. It's been going on for awhile and I got tired of it so...I...am..."

"You are what wench?!"

She glares at him, burning a whole throught him. "I am seeing your half-brother, that's what!"

Shock couldn't even discribe the look on his face. Then he got angry. "What the hell bitch?!"

"Bitch?! I got your bitch alright!" Steve runs to the stage to stop the upcoming fight.

"Whoa whoa whoa...no fighting on this stage please. Now...(turns to Inuyasha) you shouldn't be so mad at her when _you_ are the one that started to cheat on her in the first place (applause). She had no other person to go to..so what was right there when she needed comfort...you half-brother."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"That won't solve nothing! You are the one who is sneaking around on your girlfriend!"

"I will still kill him for touching what is mine!"

"You lost that right when you touched another woman!" (applause)

"Feh!"

"Speaking of which she is here (ooooh) and she told our producers that _she_ has something to tell you. Let's bring out the girl you are currently seeing...Kikyou."

Kagome was beyond mad while seeing the other woman walk through the door with her eyes lowered.

"Welcome Kikyou."

"H-hello."

"So you are the other woman that Inuyasha is seeing?"

"Y-yes."

"Why so shy all of a sudden?"

"BECAUSE THAT BITCH IS MY FUCKING SISTER!!" (OOOH) Tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it. No wonder she hasn't got intouch with her sister...she was with him. "No wonder I can never reach you...you're under him! How could you?" She sat in the chair and buried her face in her hands.

"kagome...I'm..." Her sister shook her head, didn't want to hear it.

"Ok...now this is very interesting. No wonder she came in here with her eyes down. She can't even look at her sister in the eyes. You can't say nothing that will make her feel better. Kikyou., do you want to tell Inuyasha something?" His own voice raising with each word.

"I...can't..see you anymore Inuyasha. I want to make things work with him."

"Him? Who?"

Kagome turns with an evil laugh. "Hahaha...she's married you dipstick. And her husband is _not_ and nice person when it comes to his wife." The audience was shocked.

"What...um,..my producers say that Inuyasha's brother wants to talk to his brother and Kagome. And Kikyou's husband wants to also come out here. I told them in advance and I'm saying it again, please no fighting. Let's bring out Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru Taishou and Kikyou's husband, Naraku Senaka."

(The two men came from opposite sides of the stage and Kagome ran to her love and clutches his shirts tightly while he massages her shoulders. While Kikyou walks over to her husband who wasn't too happy with her at the moment)

"Ok. Sesshoumaru. um...is there anything you want to say to Inuyasha?"

He looks at his brother with cold eyes as he comforts Kagome. "All she could think and talk about is you, hanyou. You revolve around her world, but you have to go and sleep with another woman, who is married nonetheless. And if you are thinking that we slept together...we did not. I wouldn't do what you did."

"You don't know anything Sesshoumaru. I love them both and I will have them both!"

"You won't have me...I'm going with a _real _ man!" Kagome yelled at him while turning back to Sesshoumaru. "Will you let me come and be with you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I promise to make you happy." (applause) They embrace each other.

"You, Inuyasha can forget about going near my wife. I have forgiven her this time for what she has done. You will not touch her again."

"Inuyasha you are in a huge bind here. None of the women don't want to go back to you. And what is worse is that these two are sisters...wow." (audience giggles)

"Oh shut up Steve!" Steve walked up to Inuyasha and got in his face.

"No one tells me what to do on my damn show! Not even a cheating as bastard who has split up two sister that was probably close to each other. No one! You did this on yourself!" (applause)

He then turn to Kikyou and her husband. "So what do you want to say to your husband Kikyou. He is obvisoulsy faithful to you."

Kikyou gulped and turned to her husband who was looking at her coldy. "I...am...I am sorry Naraku. I didn't...I didn't want to...I mean...-sighs-"

"We will talk about this more when we get home Kikyou." His voice was anything but calm and Kikyou knows what will come when they get home. A good beating.

"Kagome?"

"I made my decision. I'm going with Sesshoumaru. He knows how to treat a woman."

"The hell you are..."

"You have no say in the matter, little brother. I treat her far better than you do. And for you to break up two sisters is way below you. She will pack her things and..."

"She will not go and live you, you bastard!"

"Want a bet?! You're the bastard here Inuyasha! (applause) You have caused a rip between my sister and me. And now we gotta find a way to sort things out because of what you did. And you...(she looks at her sister) ...you _knew _ I was with Inuyasha...you knew and you slept with him any damn way."

"I..."

"I don't want to hear it! Just wait til mom finds out about this...oh wait...she will tomorrow...what do you think would happen when she finds out that her girls have been ripped apart by a man?!"

"I..."

"Of course you don't know. You are my only sister and now look at us. I'm too mad at you right now to thinks straight...shut up Inuyasha...me and you used to bs so close. And you slept with a man who already had a girlfriend. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Ok...everyone take a calm breath...Inuyasha...you have cause more trouble than you realized. You knew they were sisters, and yet you go and sleep with bother of them.."

'That's another problem...Kagome never gave in...she's too 'pure' to do anything!"

"That is because I respect myself you jerk!" (applause)

"Alright so...Kagome you are going with Sesshoumaru (she nods)...and Kikyou you are staying with your husband? (she nods)...then Inuyasha you are out of luck...goodbye...get off my stage." (applause) Inuyasha looks at him and turns and left the stage. "Um...I hope that you all learn something from this. And let's hope that mistakes aren't made again. I wish you the best of luck and that you will live the rest of lives in peace. Good luck to you."

(the audience stands and applause as Steve escorts them off of the stage).

_**Well...I hope you like today's show. Kagome leaves with Sesshoumaru. Kikyou leaves with Naraku. And Inuyasha leaves with...nothing. What comes around goes right? What a show huh? R&R.**_


End file.
